In your shoes
by gilmoregirl
Summary: What happens when Rory and Lorelai switch places, and suddenly find them in eachothers body's and shoes!
1. Default Chapter

Dear Reader,  
  
I am happy that you are going to read my story. If you know the right way to spell Lorelai please tell me because I have seen it spelled Lorelai and Lorelei.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Gilmoregirl 


	2. A loud owl, a flying slipper, and a surp...

"Hoot, hoot, hoot."  
  
"What was that?" Rory inquired as she peered out her window to see a luminous but ominous moon. A dark figure scurried across her room. The figure came into focus; it was her mom.  
  
"I think it's an owl." Lorelai, Rory's mother, exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing up? It's…2 in the morning! I told you not to drink coffee before you go to bed. I have school tomorrow. I have exams, essays to do, and…"  
  
"Breath, Rory." Lorelai sat down on her bed.  
  
" I can't breath. I don't have time. I have to sleep. It would be different if I was in your shoes. You have it so easy." Rory glumly said.  
  
Lorelai turned on the light, penetrating Rory's eyes, "I would love to be in your shoes. It was so fun being 16…until I got pregnant. My life is so papiliwinklenous."  
  
"Mom, it's to early in the morning to start making up words like papiliwinklenous." Rory buried herself under her blankets.  
  
"Somebody's being grumpy," Lorelai threw one of her cow print slippers at Rory.  
  
"Somebody's is keeping me up at 2 in the morning by making up words and making owl noises!" Rory threw her yellow duck slipper Dean gave her at her mom.  
  
"O.k. but the owl noises really did sound real."  
  
"Good night, Mom."  
  
"Good night, Rory."  
  
  
  
The incessant ringing of Rory's alarm clock woke Rory up instantly. Rory drug herself to the sink where she splashed some cold water at her face.  
  
"Mondays, I hate Mondays. It means there is a whole week of school ahead." Rory said in disappointment as slid into her Chilton uniform. "It's doesn't fit. That's weird. It was too big on Friday." Rory headed to the bathroom to pamper herself in her cow print slippers.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! MOM! MOM! MOM!" Rory almost fainted at the reflection she saw in the mirror. Her mom rushed in and started screaming.  
  
" I… I am you. I mean I am in your body." Rory looked at herself; she looked like her mom: tall, thin, black curly hair, and big blue eyes. Lorelai eyes where wide with shock; she was a thin, blue eyed, dark brown haired, short 16-year-old.  
  
"So, I am you and you are me?" Lorelai looked up at herself which Rory was know in somehow. Rory was in Lorelai's body and Lorelai was in Rory.  
  
"This is not happening! I have test today!" Rory paced back in forth frantically. "I have an idea. Yesterday, we both wished to be in each other's, if we wish to be back in our own we will be in our own bodies."  
  
"O.k. on the count of 3 think that. 1,2,3!" Lorelai and Rory closed their eyes.  
  
Nothing Happened.  
  
"This is bad. Really bad." Rory plopped down in a chair. Lorelai was smiling and couldn't hold in a laugh.  
  
"What is so funny, Mom?" Rory demanded an answer.  
  
"Well, it might be bad for you, but I am going to have fun today." Lorelai smirked.  
  
"What?" Rory held her hands on her hips in a rage.  
  
"Well, I am 16 now and I get to go around today kissing cute boys." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Great. Well, you are going to Chilton to take the test. You might be able to get some right. It's economy and business management."  
  
"Let's go." Rory said reminding her Mom about the time.  
  
"O.k." Lorelai confirmed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The drive to Chilton was long and silent. Lorelai was content, and was looking forward to revisiting her life that was in the past. Rory, on the other hand, was not thrilled to work at the Independence Inn, where her mother worked. The approached Chilton, and Lorelai's face was in more delight. When the car came to a stop she grabbed Rory's backpack, which was now belonged to her for as long as she was in Rory's body.  
  
"Whatever you do don't tell anyone." Rory said in extreme seriousness.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai groaned, "You don't let me have any fun." Lorelai scampered of giggling as Rory shook her head in failure.  
  
The Chilton bell rang. Lorelai headed to Rory's locker.  
  
"What's the combination?" Lorelai started at the closed locker, "She ransacked her backpack for a piece of paper that Rory might have put her locker combination on it.  
  
Tristan slid next to Lorelai, thinking it was Rory, with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"What's the problem?" Tristan inquired.  
  
"Um…forgot my combo for my locker." Lorelai starred up at him with her big blue eyes. She loved being Rory.  
  
"No problem." Tristan clenched his fist and then hit her locker furiously. The locker opened in ease.  
  
"Thanks. Tristan, you want to come over after school, and hang out or something?" Lorelai couldn't resist his overwhelming hotness.  
  
"Thanks….Mary." 


End file.
